Evil roams...
by Tomoe and Chocobo
Summary: Inculdes Rurouni Kenshin, Flame of Recca, Final Fantasys, Capcom vs SNK and etcs... Read to find out! This is our first fanfic, so R&R! Sorry if each chapter's too short!
1. HuH?

Disclaimer: We do NOT own any of these characters expect for ourselves. =)  
  
The Evil Returns  
  
One fine day, blah blah blah blah blah….  
  
Squall: AH!!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
*Squall woke up.*  
  
Squall: Only a nightmare…  
  
Squall had a nightmare that Quitis forced him to dress up like Barney, and dance in the Gardens, in front of Seifer, with kids.  
  
Squall: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!  
  
Author 2: Relax Squall, it's only a dream…  
  
Squall: Yar, right…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Ken: AH!!!  
  
Ok, now Ken had dreamt that he was Po in teletubbies.  
  
Ryu: … Ken, did you know that throughout the night, your were "Po"ing all the way?! *sweat drop*  
  
Ken: TELETUBBIES IS EVIL!!! WORST THAN GOUKI!!!  
  
  
  
Author 1: And er… another nightmare, don't blame me!  
  
  
  
King - from KoF…: GET OFF ME!!!  
  
OK, now she dreamt that she was that spastic Misty and can't even do some simple kicks, and was playing with Ash's stupid friends.  
  
  
  
Squall, Ken, King *at their homes* : ALL EVIL MUST DIE!!!  
  
  
  
At the same time…  
  
Terry: Geese you must die!!!  
  
Geese: Immature fool!  
  
Terry: Look who's talking, POWER…  
  
*Beep beep*  
  
Terry: …  
  
Geese: …  
  
Terry: Is that your pager again? I turned off mine.  
  
Geese: You fool I never have pager…  
  
Terry: Then?  
  
Geese: I guess is the emergency signal…  
  
Flashback…  
  
Everyone, yes everyone, gathered just because…  
  
Athena: Hi everyone, you see, erm…  
  
Zell: Just get on with it, I have to go back to trash Seifer…  
  
Seifer: Yeah, in a million years time…  
  
Everyone: *giggle*  
  
Zell: Hey…  
  
Athena: I called all you people here coz I want you guys to help me get a date with Kyo and…  
  
Everyone: …  
  
And Athena got a trashing…  
  
  
  
Yahiko cleaning the dojo…  
  
*Beep beep*…  
  
Yahiko: What now…  
  
Flashback…  
  
Kaoru: I call everyone here because I have lost my blue ribbon!! Someone must have found it so beautiful that they wanted to steal it!  
  
Kenshin: Er… It's on your head…  
  
Kaoru: Opps…  
  
And Kaoru got a trashing because it was 5.00am in the morning.  
  
  
  
At the final fantasy land… or what ever you call it…  
  
Zell: I will defeat you Seifer!!!  
  
Seifer: Erm… Zell… it's the 65,832,458,712 times you have looked for me to defeat me…  
  
Zell: …  
  
*Beep beep*  
  
It's it again….  
  
  
  
What is it again? What will happen? Will evil roam the world again?  
  
Catch the next chapter! ^ ^  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
TZUTSUKU… 


	2. The plan...

1 Chapter 2…  
  
The plan…  
  
Everyone was gathered and talking away.  
  
Squall: Everyone attention please!  
  
No one listened to him accept Rinoa.  
  
Squall: People please!  
  
Still no one answered.  
  
Rinoa: Squall you are doing it all wrong, should be like this.  
  
Rinoa (screaming): SHUT UP EVERYONE!!!  
  
Everyone stared at Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: Squall's trying to talk here…  
  
Squall: Ok… Here we holding a meeting because we found out that enemies still live in our world!  
  
Everyone: O_o…  
  
Squall: Barney's trying to tell me that we must go fight him!  
  
Ken: and er… is my Po dream counted?  
  
King: Including the Poke-Idiots?  
  
Everyone: O_o…  
  
Squall: Remember the Liberi Fatali? It says that I aint young and have to fight the sorceress right? So now it's the Barney Nightmare which is the hint…  
  
Everyone: O_o???  
  
Rinoa: Er.. Squall they do NOT know the song….  
  
Squall: Yar right…  
  
Squall: So they only thing that, Barney is EVIL!  
  
Ken: Teletubbies too!  
  
King: And Poke-Idiots.  
  
Everyone: YEAH!  
  
Seifer: But I got a question… Why are you the one who's always the one planning?  
  
Squall: Cause the director said I'm smarter than you…  
  
Rinoa: ^ ^  
  
Author 2: Actually Author 1 accepted the bribe from Rinoa to tell the director to let him be the leader…  
  
Rinoa: Tsk tsk… Seifer's just too stupid to realise that…  
  
Seifer: And I fell in love with you!  
  
Rinoa: Really?  
  
Squall: …  
  
Squall: This can't be it! You sound like Barney! Barney! Seifer's the traitor! I KNEW IT! GET HIM GUYS!  
  
King: Corrections… Girls too…  
  
Squall: FINE! Wh…  
  
Rinoa: Whatever…  
  
Squall: Hey that's my line!  
  
Zell: SHUT UP AND JUST TRASH HIM!!!  
  
Zell (thinking): HAHAHA! Revenge is sweet!  
  
Seifer: I… I am not Barney's spy!!! I… er… It's er… It's Zell! Yeah! I saw him with Barney!!!  
  
Everyone turn to Zell.  
  
Zell: Hey! What's up! I mean you can't believe a word from Barney's spy!  
  
Everyone turns back to Seifer, and he got nothing to say, and got trashed out of the screen.  
  
Author 1: By the way… Rinoa did not bribe me to put Seifer in such ending… ^ ^  
  
Ok… now everyone's back to normal, expect that Seifer is now on a wheelchair.  
  
Squall: I have already planned out how are we going to attack Barney, Teletubbies, and Pokemon.  
  
King: Corrections again, it's Poke-Idiots.  
  
Squall: Fine, wh…  
  
Rinoa: Whatever…  
  
Cloud: Oh yar, the Avalanche found out that those three gangs actually had back-ups!  
  
Squall: What?!  
  
Cloud: Yeah! I do not know who they are, but it seems that they already ganged together.  
  
Recca: Yeah, and I went there to see that they are planning for war and something…  
  
Squall: How did they know?  
  
Zell: We have a traitor here remember?  
  
Seifer: No! No! Not me!!! No… no……………………………………  
  
*Bish bang boom *&$*&^#*&%*^*^$**  
  
And you know what had happened when you see Seifer in the hospital.  
  
Squall: As I was saying for the plan:  
  
Final Fantasy Crew would attack Barney's land.  
  
Capcom and KoF would attack the Teletubbies.  
  
Lastly, Kenshin and Recca's group attack the Pokemons.  
  
Rinoa: These are the statistics:  
  
Barney: 5-10 boss like creatures.  
  
Teletubbies: 5-10 boss like creatures.  
  
Pokemon: 1000- 2000 creatures. *Easy to kill ones*.  
  
Squall: Any questions?  
  
Kenshin: What happens if we lose and every one just got knocked-ou…  
  
Kaoru (covering kenshin's mouth): Uh… Haha… er…  
  
Sanosuke (whispering to kenshin): Shut up!  
  
Squall: No other questions?  
  
Everyone shakes their head.  
  
Squall: Then we are off to your respective targets! Failure is unacceptable!  
  
Everyone: CoRnY~~~  
  
Squall: … *sweat drops*  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Seifer: WHAT ABOUT ME???!!! Hey! I'M STILL IN THE HOSPITAL!!!  
  
Nurse: Mr Almasy, please get back to your bed.  
  
Seifer (being pushed away): But hey! Wait! I WANNA BE IN THE STORY!!! *sob sob*.  
  
Real End of Chapter 2.  
  
Will their plans work out? Who are those back-ups? Be sure to catch the next chapter!  
  
Everyone: Corny!  
  
Narrator: … *sweat drops*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
TZUTSUKU… 


	3. The invasion at Barney's land.

Chapter 3  
  
Invasion in Barney's land.  
  
Squall: Okie dokie, we've reached our destination, land the Ragnarok Selphie.  
  
Selphie: OK! *Evil grin*  
  
And she landed on the city….  
  
Selphie (crossing her fingers): Opps!  
  
Selphie (thinking): THAT WAS FOR NOT LETTING ME OUT TO DATE WITH IRVINE STUPID SQUALL!!!  
  
After that…  
  
Cloud: What safe landing you have there Selphie.  
  
Squall: Yeah and destroyed Ragnarok…  
  
Yuffie: SHH!!! I hear something…  
  
Weird voice: I love you, you love me, we are happy family. With a….  
  
Rinoa (attack pose): Enemy's closing in!  
  
Barney: HELLO EVERYONE! I know you came to have my autograph! Line up cutey- kids!  
  
Zell: O_o… kids… No one has ever called me cutey-kids, no one, not even my mum. He, is, gonna, get, it!!!!  
  
Aerith: WAIT! It might be a trap! *Throws a stone*  
  
The land suddenly sinks down.  
  
Aerith: See! Told you it was an illusion. Tifa hand over 5000gil now!  
  
Tifa (grinning): Sheesh, shouldn't have bet with you.  
  
Barney: OK, whose stupid idea was that?  
  
Barney's friends: Not us! It was the director!  
  
Squall: Arh, shut up and let's fight!  
  
Obviously, Barney without any fighting skill lost.  
  
Barney: Not so fast!  
  
*Types something in his watch*  
  
Another weird voice: Go go Barney Rangers…  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
And Barney and friends became BaRnEy RaNgErS???  
  
Narrator to Director: Are you sure it is supposed to be like that?  
  
Director: Yeah, and get on with the show!  
  
Terra: … Never seen such big creatures before.  
  
Butz: Hey! It's just like Power Rangers! I have the whole collection of it!  
  
Everyone except Butz and Barney Ranger: *sweatdrops*  
  
Butz: *Takes out the power ranger set collection* You can turn this here, connect this to here, take this...  
  
Squall: Arh… Let's get moving people, trash them!  
  
Cloud: Oh my gosh, my blade can't cut through their metal!  
  
Barney: Of course! It is made by laser-omega-un-stainable-yahooligan steel, also known as the LOUSY steel.  
  
Quitis: I should have known, that's why I've brought the ANTI-LOUSY GUN!!!  
  
Squall (whispers to Quitis): O_o, I never knew you've got brains.  
  
Quitis: Shut up and get out of my way!  
  
The gun charges up, fires hits Barney Rangers.  
  
Barney Rangers: Arghz! No way! Call in for the ultimate sword! *added some dramatic moves.*  
  
Barney Rangers: Go go Barney Rangers! *Picks up the sword, runs towards the machine*  
  
Quitis fires another shot! It hits Barney Rangers!  
  
Barney Rangers fall down, turned into nothing.  
  
Barney: Can't lose, must destroy! Need more energy. *Turns into zombie*  
  
Zell: What the f...!  
  
Quitis: Another rude word for you Zell, and you'll fail your SeeD test.  
  
Aerith: No wonder kids get glued onto television, it's because of the spell!  
  
Barney starts sucking the blood of his comrades, or how you call them.  
  
Everyone: Ew, GROSS!  
  
Cloud: Hm… I didn't know Sephiroth had a twin brother.  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up! I don't think you look so ugly.  
  
Yuffie: *passes Sephiroth a mirror, then giggles*  
  
Sephiroth: Oh such beautiful face isn't admired. *gives a pose*  
  
Everyone: _o_ *faints*  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, what's that suppose to mean! *Runs away crying*  
  
Tifa: Told you he was a girl, Aerith can't date with Cloud for a month, which means I will!  
  
Cloud: God help me! *Runs away*  
  
Tifa: Wait for me Cloudie!!! *Runs away*  
  
Squall: There goes three of our fighters…  
  
Barney: I shall now attack you.  
  
Aerith: Yeah, whatever. *sigh*  
  
Barney: I said I will attack you!!!  
  
Aerith: Yeah yeah...  
  
Barney: Are you listening to me??? I said I would attack you and you should be running like her! *points to yuffie who is running like crazy*  
  
Aerith: *puffs out* Yeah.  
  
Squall: Arghz! Shut the crap Aerith and kill the enemy!  
  
Aerith: Yeah... *Takes out her rod and hits Barney on the head*  
  
Barney: Ugh... I'm... hit... sorry... to... fail... you... guys...  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* It's only a hit on the head...  
  
Rinoa: Nevermind, let's celebrate!  
  
Seifer (In his clutches): WAIT!!! Where's the enemy???  
  
Everyone points to Barney on the floor.  
  
Seifer: Man! I've missed the fun! But nevermind, I've written this song at the hospital! Sung in the ending theme of Barney Show, and kids at home should try it too!  
  
Everyone (excepts Squall): I hate you, you hate me, take a sword and slah Barney. With a help from you and Barney on the floor, no more spastic dinosaur....  
  
Squall: Over, do you here me?  
  
Kyo: Yeah...  
  
Squall: Ok... Barney's down. How's there?  
  
Kyo: Trying to learn how to fly Highwind?  
  
Squall: Ok, good luck to you...  
  
Vice and Mature: Got it!  
  
Kyo: You sure you can do it? We borrowed it you know, if we damaged it, you've got to pay.  
  
Vice and Mature: Don't worry! We are the best pairs you can find!  
  
Vice: Ready?  
  
Mature: Yeah!  
  
Yuri: I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Will the KoF people come out alive in Highwind? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
TSUTZUKU... 


	4. ByE bYe KiTtY!

1 Chapter 4  
  
2 Teletubbies going down!  
  
Highwind has landed in teletubbies land. Vice and Mature are seen walking out of Highwind happily.  
  
Vice: Hey guys, let's trash them.  
  
Mature: Yeah!  
  
Vice: Guys?  
  
Mature: Why don't I hear a response?  
  
Vice: Hey guys what took you so long?  
  
Mature: I'll go check on them. *walks in to Highwind*  
  
Minutes later…  
  
Vice: Ok Mature what took you so long? *walks in*  
  
Mature (points to the back wall of Highwind): *O* - Wide open mouth  
  
Vice (looks at wall): Oh my…  
  
They see their friends stuck onto the wall.  
  
Author's note: In case you are wondering why they are stuck on the wall, it is because Vice and Mature flew so fast that they got pushed behind. You get the idea right?  
  
Vice: No wonder there was so much noise behind just now, I thought they were having a party without us!  
  
Mature (still a little stunned): Start peeling them off!  
  
Vice: *takes out a bicycle pump*  
  
Mature: What are you doing?!  
  
Vice: Pump air?  
  
Mature: I guess not.  
  
Vice: *Hmm…* Oh I am so sad. So sad that I wanna sing a song.  
  
Mature looks around and found out that everyone had awaken and had headphones on their heads.  
  
Vice: What is the meaning of this… *sob sob*  
  
Mature: At your standard of singing, you might destroy Highwind.  
  
Everyone nods in unison.  
  
So they went out to the land.  
  
Iori: Where the hell are those creeps?  
  
Stupid sounds: Hi friends! Welcome to teletubbies land!  
  
Then the vaccum thingie came and cuddle at their feet.  
  
Kyo: Get lost *kicks it away*  
  
Ken: I AM HERE FOR MY REVENGE!!!! *starts running towards the teletubbies and hit Po*  
  
Po: Ne…ed… Re…infor…ce…..ments!!!  
  
Tinkie winkie: Call in the reinforcements!  
  
Then some really GIRLY aircraft started flying over them in a GIRLY way and and land in a even GIRLIER way because those who came out were really GIRLY.  
  
Athena: AW! So cute!!! *got hit on the head by several people and got this really bad bump*  
  
Athena: Ouch…  
  
Seeing their enemies, they tremble in fear.  
  
Author 2: Yeah right…  
  
Author 1: And I aint telling you who! Neah neah!!! *Gets hit on the head by Author 2*  
  
Author 1: Fine….  
  
Then the Hello Kittys starts singing.  
  
Hello Kitty: Hello hello kitty…  
  
Everyone: Arghz… this is horr…ble….  
  
Then they saw a Worms Aid it dropping on the floor. Kyo picks it up and found out it was head phone! And a not stuck there: Take it and you will have to date with me! Love, Fuko from Flame of Recca.  
  
Kyo: I rather die here…  
  
Then the headphones flew to his ears, then he heres Fuko's voice: There's no escape! This headphone is spy camed AND remote controlled by ME!!!!  
  
Kyo: Oh shit…  
  
Kyo trys to pluck it off, struggle like hell, step on something, the whole piece of land where the group of King of Fighters are fell, the whole place trembled and screams everywhere. They saw all dark and were afraid. In short, they fell into somewhere dark…  
  
Yuri: OUCH!  
  
Mai: Who's crushing my… you know what!  
  
Ryo: Arghz… not like I want to! Someone is crushing me!  
  
Mai: Oh! It's you Ryo-san! *In a very cute voice* Why you wanna do it again?  
  
Ryo: Shut up you… *Trys to cover her mouth but ends up pressing that part harder… MUCH HARDER*  
  
Mai: Ouff…  
  
Yuri: Bro, I according to "Yuri's Book of Understanding Weird Language", when ever one girls say that, it means that the boy have…  
  
Ryo: SHUT UP!  
  
King: Have what… …  
  
Ryo: Er… nothing!!!  
  
Yuri: Have nothing?! Brother how can you lie! I thought I remember Mai telling me that she had a memorable night with you. Which means you have…  
  
King: RYO! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!  
  
Yuri: Why do people like to interrupt me when I am talking… *sigh*  
  
Ryo: But I was drunk and er, Mai came, and er… Arghz! I didn't know what happened!!! It was not my fault!  
  
Mai was struggling like hell, partially because she wanna speak, mostly because she wanna breath…  
  
Ken: *Here comes my chance* Er King, are you free this Saturday?  
  
King: Yes  
  
Ken: Could you go out with me for dinner?  
  
King: Yeah *with a tone of provoking Ryo*  
  
Ryo: But…  
  
Kyo: Shut up! WE NEED TO THINK OF SOME WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Sakura: I can't stand it anymore! SHINKU-…  
  
Ryu: Sakura no!  
  
Sakura: HA DU GEN!!!  
  
And that, blew everyone flying away.  
  
Sakura: Opps...  
  
Ryu: Sakura, you are banned from using your skill for 1 year or I will banned it for your rest of your life.  
  
Sakura: Fine... *still in the pit hole* SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!  
  
Ken: *make faces* You better stay there until we are done. I don't want any more troubles. ByE~!  
  
Sakura: WAIT! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo: You will be doing more good in there.  
  
Sakura: HOW COULD ALL OF YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER ALL THIS YEAR OF FRIENDSHIP?! HEY!!!  
  
Everyone walks away. Then they saw headphones dropping down.  
  
Kyo: DON'T PUT That… on… … …  
  
By the time he could finish, they have already put it on.  
  
Kyo: God…  
  
And a note dropped down.  
  
Kyo: "Sorry if I am too late! Luv, Aerith"  
  
Before he finished, the damn old Hello Kittys start singing again.  
  
Kyo: Must… ge…t he…ad p…hon…e…  
  
He sees the headphone on the OTHER side of the field.  
  
Kyo: Today is not only my bad hair day…  
  
Ok… By the time he got the headphone on, his "comrades" have already trashed the teletubbies AS WELL AS the Hello Kittys.  
  
Kyo: My revenge *sob sob*… Never mind… *Picks up walkie talkie* Hey Kenshin, what's up?  
  
At the pokemon world *or what ever it is called*…  
  
Kaoru: How can anyone *bang*, operate *bang*, this damn *bang*, thing!!!! *Boom*  
  
Wanna know what happened? Catch the next chapter! 


End file.
